1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container for dispensing an elongated web composed of plural thermoplastic laminae mutually defining a multiplicity of gas-filled bubbles. The web is coiled about an axis transverse its length such that a generally cylindrical void is located at the center of the coiled web. The container is of a one-piece construction and includes trunnions as an integral part thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers for dispensing many different types of materials, which are coiled about themselves in a manner so that there is a void located in the center of the coiled material, are known in the art. Some examples of this type of container are: the containers in which aluminum foil are sold; the containers in which cellophane tape is sold, etc.
When the material contained in the dispensing container is bulky, it is usually necessary to have at least one trunnion for use with the container. The trunnion extends into the cylindrical void, in order to allow easy and proper dispensing of the material within the container.
The inclusion of a separate trunnion has heretofore created problems. The separate trunnions give rise to an extra manufacturing expense. Further, difficulties with inventory have arisen due to the need for inclusion of a separate trunnion.
A further problem that has occured when packaging bulky goods in a dispensing container is that the cost of shipping said goods in the container is high due to the generally large dimensions of the shipping container.
Difficulties also arise in storing big containers, prior to filling them with the material to be dispensed therefrom.